


Ours ;; Joyri

by honey_matcha



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_matcha/pseuds/honey_matcha
Summary: New places are scary to Joy but Yeri seems fearless about new places and surroundings.





	Ours ;; Joyri

The apartment building is cold, empty and dark, the only light switch doesn’t even work and it’s inconvenient. The dark room looks like another universe where anything could lay in its darkness.

“What do we do about the.. light,” Joy mutters.

Yeri shrugs, “Nothing, not tonight at least. The nearest store is a bit away and gas stations are expensive.”

Yeri is the first to step into the strange oasis, using her phone for light and dragging her purple suitcase behind her. The dark rooms almost another dimension, it’s horrifying.

Joy is hesitant before stepping in after her, following slowly.

The rooms are all completely empty and of course dark. It horrifies Joy, though Yeri seems fearless.

“We’re going to have to sleep on the floor until we can get our beds and furniture.”

Joy nods as Yeri lays down her suitcases, beginning to gut it like a deer.

She pulls out a large quilt, laying it across the carpeted living room, she then pulls out four other light blankets, two pillows and a small plush animal.

Yeri lays down without hesitation, resting her head on the pillow. She simply stares at joy, patting a spot on the blanket beside her.

Joy hesitates before joining Yeri on the floor, Joy can’t help but stifle a soft whine.

“Are you scared,” Yeri whispers, cuddling next to Joy and throwing a blanket over the two of them.

Joy just nods, pulling Yeri closer.

“I am too,” Yeri admits, “it’s scary to be in a new place but it’ll get better, become familiar.”

She begins to run the pad of her thumb over Joy’s soft, creamy skin. It causes joy to smile, Yeri seems to light the whole room even with no lamp in sight.

Joy closes her eyes under yeris soft touch and cuddles close to her, pulling her as close as possible. It isn’t long before both girls are asleep in each others arms.

—

The night drags by as Joy’s eyes open, her body shaking. She’s still covered by a blanket but yeri has rolled over in her sleep leaving joy feeling bear in her light clothes.

She begins to bite her lip as she wraps her arms around herself, silently praying for warmth and comfort. It isn’t long before she notices Yeri twitching and shaking softly in her sleep.

“Yeri?”

The girl rolls over, her eyes opening in small slits, “I’m cold..”

Joy nods, “Me too..”

Yeri wraps her arms around joy once more but the body heat almost isn’t enough in the chilly night. They cuddle deeper into the blanket and deeper into each other.

Yeri smiles softly as she looks into Joy’s dull eyes. Her smile makes Joy smile and the small room doesn’t seem so bad anymore.

“Only a few more hours,” Yeri whispers, rubbing Joy’s back, “Then we can make this place our home.”

“Ours,” Joy whispers, the sound of the word echoing sweetly in the naked room.

Yeri nods, “that’s right, ours.”

Joy closes her eyes, “I love that idea..”

“Me too,” Yeri whispers as her eyelids become heavy, “Me too..”


End file.
